Foggin Up The Windows
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Under Construction. Please don't read or more than likely the chapters won't make sense because editing will not be done in order, and the plot will slightly change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Fly on the Wall**

He could feel the warmth of the water running down his tired back. It was a relief to be back in his gloomy apartment, even if it was destined to be just another lonely night.

A cool breeze flirted with the sheets that clung to his golden skin. It was the end of another long day at the academy, and another long year. Thoughts of an empty summer kept him up.

Steam rose from his newly washed skin and on such a cool night he would dry with the wind that flowed into his room. His silver hair touched his shoulders when wet. Kakashi stood in front of the window staring out at the dark sky and bright stars.

Iruka could not longer lay awake. He rose not bothering to cover his naked skin for there was no one there to see what usually lay hidden beneath a plain uniform. He had a strong tanned body, muscular and well defined, but this was something no one had yet seen. As he walked by the window he noticed the silhouette of a tall, lean man. Iruka stopped captivated by the Jounin.

"Perhaps he could be the one" Pondered Iruka not knowing of who he spoke.

"Heh, but who has thoughts like mine? Maybe I should forget about these feelings. I don't want to feel this way… so out of place." The sadness was heavy in his voice.

For the sake of his job he had kept his thoughts and feelings deep within his heart.

Kakashi finally laid in his bed. The blankets seemed to welcome him after his long time away. Secretly he thought of a person who had been in his mind lately. It was a young man who probably didn't even know his name.

Only the rays from the orange sun could wake the chunin. He quickly dressed and made his way to bathroom for his morning routine. Today would be a day like any other it seems. While eating his breakfast and making mental plans for the evening, there was a sudden knock at the door. Quickly he opened the door and was greeted by a young messenger.

"Umino-san, the Hokage requests your presence in her office at 5AM sharp tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there."

After a quick nod the messenger disappeared.

_What could this be about? I've finished the school year and she told me I was excused from the report duty for two whole months. Oh well what harm could an assignment do? Its not like I have anything to do this summer. Heh, I might as well hope that it'll bring me some human contact. _

After his breakfast Iruka headed out to buy groceries and a new book. It was cool out even with the sun burning brightly in the sky.

Kakashi stared at himself as he flexed his muscles. He wasn't a bad looking man and he knew. With his mask off and even with it on he was an attractive. His milky toned body was a plus. Kakashi now fully clothed walked out the door looking for something to do. The healing kunai wound on his leg still hurt, enough to keep him in Konoha for a couple of weeks.

_Oh, there he is, I wonder what his hair looks like down… _Kakashi blushed at his own thoughts. He hadn't thought about another person let alone a man, but after meeting Iruka in the room where he had defied his decision Kakashi thought of love again.

The Jounin no longer caring to maintain his tough image ran towards Iruka and pulled loose his hair. Kakashi initiated a kiss so passionate it sent streams of electricity running down his entire body. The shocks of ecstasy set off sparks that instantly warmed him.

"Hatake-san!" The jounin was coldly snapped out of his daydream "Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" Clueless Iruka was alarmed by the sight of Kakashi staring out into space about to faint it seemed. Kakashi feeling the reddening of his face so strongly that it must have glowed through his mask stared at the ground in embarrassment. While looking away thoughts rushed through his head

_I'm so close why can' I kiss him; I wish I knew him better; he is so good looking…_

"I'm fine I was just, um, remembering a date I had not too long ago" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that! _ "Uh, I meant that a girl my friend had dated and told me about her." _Damn now I sound more like a pervert! Idiot! Why am I so nervous! _"Actually he didn't tell me what I meant was that he… he…" Iruka wanted to laugh at the nervousness of the jounin. To save him from more embarrassment he cut it and asked "Hatake-san perhaps I should help you to the hospital for a check-up you aren't making much sense."

_He must be a little delusional or maybe just doesn't feel well. I've heard stories and this Hatake Kakashi sounds nothing like what I've heard._

_I guess I'll play along with some luck Iruka will dismiss my rant as part of an illness. _"Um, thank you and call me Kakashi."

"Okay glad to help… Kakashi-san"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 **

Their first conversation was the most awkward anyone could possibly have had, and although love does not blossom that easily it was a good beginning.

It was 5 am the next day and Iruka stood patiently outside the Hokage's office.

"Umino-san right on time as expected."

"What is this meeting about?" Asked Iruka impatiently

"Well, I know I said you could take the summer off, but something's come up. I am sure you know about the severity of the lack in Konoha's defenses right now. There have been unconfirmed reports of a possible attack to destroy Konoha. I've decided the best way to deal with this without causing panic through the village is to send a team out to investigate these rumors. The group will consist of only two people; I can't spare more because of a sudden flow of missions. The jounin has already been briefed on the situation. He knows the locations and details. I can't believe he's this late. Well, you'll just have to let him know what I have told you. Do you have any questions Umino-san?"

"Just one who is the jou-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Here he is now. Come in."

"Moushiwake arimasen"

"Why are you late! Were you not informed of the time you were to be here?" Tsunade-sama wasn't really upset but liked seeing grown men squirm.

"My clock was off and thinking I had the time I ran 15 mi. and an additional 1,000 pushups." Blurted Maito Gai

"You kept us waiting, but we have no time to lose. This is Umino Iruka. Umino-san this is Maito Gai. What are you waiting for you have your mission leave while the sun is still down."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" answered both obediently

_Wow I've never worked with Maito-san before. He sure did seem excited. Heh, he's quite a character._

Kakashi rose out of bed early as usual. His new found free time wasn't all what he had hoped. On his first day, ten min. in and already he was bored.

_If only I had the guts to talk to him. Damn, I'll never do it if I just think about it. Today I'll do it... later today. NO! I know I'll delay it as much as possible if I don't do it now. _Butterflies made his stomach turn. He felt a nervous nausea he hadn't felt in a while.

_Okay I'll take off right now. I hope its not too early._

At 5:15 the jounin arrived at Iruka's door. "I can't knock. What is he going to think? Its too early, what will I say? Maybe I should go back. Yeah, I'll come back later" Kakashi hadn't noticed he was thinking out loud, and just as he was about to turn away Iruka opened the door. Iruka upon seeing the jounin jumped to attention and assumed it was a change in the mission. "Hello Kakashi-san, did Tsunade-sama send you?"

Kakashi not knowing what to say after being caught whispered a desperate "Yes."

"Oh, what is it? Do we have to be away longer? More information has come in? Is Maito-san alright?"

"Umm, well yeah, umm, the mission _is _going to take a whole week more than planned and new information _did_ come in and umm…" _Oh, man I'm a wreck what am I saying! I'm going to get in trouble for this._

"What else? Is the two man team still Maito Gai and myself?"

Without thinking Kakashi blurted out "Yes, I mean no, Gai had to get sick, I mean got sick and I was reassigned to take his place"

Sounding more official he added "WE are to move out quick, and you can fill me in on the way"

"But I though you were sick and healing a deep wound."

"Well, Gai-san is _sicker_ than me so I was the next best choice, don't be late." And disappeared in a puff of smoke

_What am I going to tell Trunade-sama? What did I do? Kakashi how bad do you have it for this kid? You don't even know him that well! Well I guess its time for another lie to fix the first. _

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Upon looking up from her stack of papers " Oh, Kakashi how's the wound? Better?"

"Yes I'm fine, but as I passed by Umino-san's apartment he asked me to report to you that because of the importance of the mission it would be better if he didn't go. He didn't look as if he was feeling too well." I _think she believes me. I hope she believes me._

"Does he need to see a doctor?"

"NO! NO!... Umm I mean its okay he said that all he needed was rest and some time ALONE!"

Tsunade stared at him incredulously.

"Well, okay thank you. You may leave." _Hmm something's a little off, but I'll chalk it up the wound and painkillers. I don't have time to waste._

_I can't believe I pulled it off. Why does he make me act so unlike myself? Oh the things I would do for him…_

Back at Iruka's apartment

_That was a little odd. I wonder what caused the change. Well, orders are orders… and I'm done!_

"Umino-san are you ready?"

"Let's go."

They took off towards the gates Kakashi leading the way.

_Okay Kakashi where to now. What should I do? I really shouldn't have done that…_

"Umm, Kakashi-san would you like to know about the mission?" asked Iruka

"No, its alright I got it." Kakashi replied nervously

"Are you sure? Because you are going the wrong way."

"Right, where are we to go?"

"I thought you knew."

I know the mission, but not the place."

_What is Kakashi saying? Is he still sick?_

"Well, Tsunade-sama said Maito Gai had most of the location details, so I assumed you knew them."

"Yeah... lets stop for lunch"

"Okay we'll talk then."

Iruka starded a fire while Kakashi fetched the food.

"Now, explain to me exactly what's going on." Iruka was getting suspicious

"Well, you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks" _Is he onto me? Why? Why did I do this? Using Naruto would have been a much easier way to get closer to Iruka._

"Well, the mission is to figure out if an attack is planned to take place by exploring the enemy's territory for odd movements. Maito Gai had the exact locations for spying on the enemy's leaders."

Trying to sound informed Kakashi said "Right, right yeah that's it, but umm, Tsunade-sama has another team also on this mission so we just have to explore the area"

"But I thought there were no ninjas to spare? Which is why _you_, who are injured, had to come along." _Is he lying? I am so confused._

"Sorry Umino-san the rest is highly classified ANBU business." _I hope this stops the questions_

"Oh right." _If ANBU is in on this why did they need me? Oh well I guess ANBU is low on nin as well._

"So, are you enjoying the food?"

"Its okay. Nothing like what I cook at home, but hey it sustains life." Joked Iruka

"HAHAHAHA" Kakashi exploded with laughter spitting some food onto his vest. The kind of laughter that is full of nervousness that only happens on first dates.

Iruka responded with a smaller laugh and continued his meal.

_How do I get closer to him? _Kakashi wondered. _Umm I know maybe…_

"Umino-san, do you want to have some after lunch practice?"

"Sure, I do need to warm up my aim."

Kakashi moved closer to Iruka and laced his hand on Iruka's leg as a test. Iruka looked up and smiled inviting the silver haired man to proceed. Kakashi's fingers played with the seams below the man's zipper. After receiving no resistance Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned in for a kiss.

Kakashi was thrown back off the log he was sitting on. Iruka was on top of him when he opened his eyes. There was a strange look of concern or Iruka's face. "Are you alright? You were leaning into the fire. I though you were about to faint!"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine thank you for that. I guess I was about to faint for second there." _Damn it happened again. _While Kakashi was enjoying the young man's weight on him he blushed bright red.

"Are you sure you are okay to be doing this mission?"

"Absolutely I'm great." Kakashi hoped Iruka couldn't feel his enthusiasm. If he had his face gave no hints.

"I guess it would help if I got off of you. I'm sorry" Iruka raised himself up and offered a hand to the jounin.

_I can't believe that this is the real Hatake Kakashi. I've heard so many rumors about how he has no sense of humor, quiet, and a genius and some what of a social wreck. So far he seems alright to me._

"I think we've wasted enough time for now maybe we should get going" Iruka said as he finished packing up.

"You are right we have no time to lose." _Wow I almost believed myself._

This time Iruka led the way.

"Wow, what a view!" Blurted Kakashi

"What?"

Faking a louder voice and enunciating Kakashi yelled "I said 'So, what is new?'"

"Oh, nothing I was supposed to get this summer off, but things change. Otherwise its just the same old routine for me. You?"

"I guess the same thing. I go on missions and return to the same empty home. Pretty basic I know."

"You must be lying. I thought someone like you would have a pretty exciting life."

"What do you mean 'someone like' me?"

"Well, I assumed that because you are the 'copy nin' you know." They both laughed and continued without saying a word.

_I think I may have made a friend… heh, me friends with Hatake Kakashi. Who would have thought…?_

After a long silence

"Umino-san may I call you Iruka?"

"That's fine."

'_Iruka' it rolls right off my tongue._

"If you don't mind me asking; why do you wear a mask all the time?"

"I don't mind and its just a part of me. I would feel naked without it. I guess I've worn it for so long I don't feel right without it."

"I can understand"

"Well, its almost nightfall lets stop and rest." Both came to a quick stop and jumped down to the forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Going… down? **

Owls, crickets and the snapping of the fire surrounded them. The tent was up. The night was hot and sticky. Iruka slept in the tent while Kakashi walked outside scouting the area. He came to a lake in which he could bathe and fish in the morning. There was also a waterfall where fresh water ran. This would be good for drinking water.

Looking around to see if anyone was near Kakashi carefully removed everything but his mask. He waded slowly into the cool fresh water. It felt too good for just a quick bath.

Iruka noticed the empty spot next to him.

"Kakashi-san? Are you there?" _He might be taking a quick… break. _"Its so hot in here" he said while removing his shirt.

Kakashi swam and enjoyed the refreshing water. Sitting in it was relief enough. Just when he thought it couldn't be better Iruka showed up.

"Maa, Iruka join me"

Iruka removed his clothes and jumped in making his way over to the jounin. Kakashi mouth agape stared in excitement.

"Hi Kakashi-san, may I sit next to you?"

"Oh I would only be too thrilled" As if teasing him Iruka turned his back and sat down "accidentally" on Kakashi's lap

"Oh, I'm sorry" Apologized Iruka without getting up until Kakashi's nose spewed blood.

"Its okay I mean I don't mind… at all… just I mean… I kinda..."

"Yes mah little Shishi?"

"Oh man… umm… I like … I need…" Kakashi stretched out his hand to pull him in closer. A sharp pain spread through his hand up his arm.

"Iruka?" Just then he saw the blood streaming from his hand where he had placed it on a jagged rock and was trying to pull it forward, an impossible task even for The Hatake Kakashi. It was part of the waterfall he was under.

"Ahh I can't take this anymore. Kakashi snap out of it!" He began to bang his hands on his head. Then he saw Iruka looking around as if looking for someone. Iruka exposed himself completely for a bath.

"Damn it not again! Its not real; its not real! Kakashi you must be going insane" He kept whispering to himself the same line "Its not real" to try to snap himself out of his daydream which kept occurring more and more.

Finally he gave up and enjoyed the view.

Iruka cupped the cold water and poured it on his tanned skin. He walked in deeper and the gentle current slapped against his thighs.

Kakashi's breath got heavier, even if he couldn't have the younger man he could imagine…

Iruka felt watched. He turned slowly searching for the eyes that stalked him. He saw Kakashi hiding under the waterfall. He gasped and quickly sat in the water hiding his nakedness.

Kakashi without speaking a word swam over to Iruka.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking, I just wondered if you-"

"Its alright" Iruka interrupted.

"I mean were both guys right its not like…"

"Yeah we're both men after all."

Kakashi laughed a weak laugh and said "Yeah of course but if it eases the embarrassment that I can see on your face…" Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled his eyes curving into little crescent moons.

_What a handsome face. Beautiful why would he hide that._

"Thank you, but its not the same thing."

"Oh, I see then should I get up and pour water down _my_ chest?" Joked Kakashi

"No, no" this made Iruka laugh "I just meant that-"

"Maa, its okay I get it now" Hastily Kakashi stood up showing himself completely to Iruka.

"Wow" Iruka stared "I mean um, ha, Its not necessary" Kakashi noticed Iruka didn't stop looking. Blushing Iruka quickly turned his gaze away.

"I have to go we shouldn't leave our camp alone. You should come too that's a nasty cut you have there. " Iruka got up out of the water no longer feeling shame he turned to wave before he dressed.

Kakashi felt a wave of heat pass through him.

_I'm confused. Is Iuka like me? No he couldn't be. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Its only natural to look, but to say 'wow'. Oh well, I enjoyed it at least and for once I wasn't dreaming. If only I could place my hands on his…_

That rush again… his hands returned under water once more…

_Oh my what am I thinking! Wow, I can't believe Kakashi-san is so handsome, cute, amazing. _Finally it dawned on him "He's that guy… from the window" _Was he being playful or just friendly? No he can't be… I mean as much as it hurt he said it himself he is a man and to him I too am just another man._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Tsunade's Wrath**

Dawn: too early to be awake on a summer day, but Kakashi and Iruka were already on their way.

Nobody spoke of the night before.

_I wonder why I feel so sad. I mean It's not like we had anything anyways. I guess just knowing that he could never be interested is hard to... Get over it Iruka. Its not like you loved the man._

"Kakashi how many more days until we arrive? That is if we keep to this pace." Asked Iruka

"Well, Ruka about one more day. We should be there tomorrow. We'll arrive with the cover of night."

_Did he just call me 'Ruka'? No, no I guess I misheard him._

_Damn how did I let that one slip? My little Ruka. Why won't you confess your love? Well, if he does love me or at least like me… I guess after yesterday I'll be lucky if he tolerates me. I'll make him fall for me… he's great. Greater than I thought… I wonder what he does when he's alone… or at home and after his classes… _Kakashi thought of Iruka and how his life must be like back home, in Konoha...

Tsunade-sama had been busy for the past two days fixing the mission assignments and restraining herself from burning down her office… along with Iruka's and Kakashi's houses.

_REWIND!_

After Kakashi left her office.

"Shizune bring Maito Gai please before he takes off. I need to speak with him."

Minutes later a glowing man with a booming message of youth walked through the door.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Maito Gai your mission has changed. Your partner can't make it. You'll have a new team by this afternoon." _I hope. When are those three going to get back. Its been two days._

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh, sorry, right that is all Gai."

Gai took off to wait for his new team.

"Shizune as soon as these three walk through the gate make them report here immediately" She handed three pictures to Shizune.

"Tsunade no baachan! What is this about? I need to train? I don't have time for your baby missions." Naruto without even listening to the details of the mission crossed his arms defiantly while he spewed his nonsense.

"Naruto! For once listen to the mission. This is a class A and very important to the village."

"Class A?" Naturo's eyes glowed with excitement

"Yes. Now listen up." Normally she would tease Naruto about not going and staying behind to train but not today. Tsunade was too busy today.

She sent off Neji, Naruto and Lee to meet Gai after telling them the mission.

Finally at 9 am the day calmed down. Tsunade-sama relaxed with some hot sake. After collecting her mind she remembered about Iruka's health.

"Shizune, send someone to check on Umino Iruka. He was feeling ill."

A young jounin went to check on Iruka only to find him gone, even after asking around none had seen him. Quickly he reported back to the office.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"He's… He's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?! He is supposed to be sick!"

Tsunade was angry and in an instant remembered Kakashi's words.

"Find Hatake Kakashi and bring him here. I get a feeling he wasn't just a passerby."

_How bad could it be? Perhaps he felt better and decided to go out for a walk. Kakashi better be in his home._

After waiting an eternity it seems the jounin returned

"Tsunade-sama Hatake Kakashi is not in his home, nor in the hospital."

_Damn! How did I let it slip? I can afford to have two missing injured ninjas… alone. _An idea came into her mind. _No those two wouldn't have left the village. They would._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' She threw her desk across the room.

"Go with Shizune and Ton-ton, find Gai's team and add this to their mission: Look for traces of Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka. Report the places they could have gone. No need to bring them back here."

After dismissing them and turning her chair she laughed. "I can't wait to see what they come up with to cover their asses."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me warn you it took me like two hours to write two certain words that are near the end of my story. I am a really really really shy person. So, if it sounds akward I'm sorry. I don't know in what context they're supposed to be used. **Don't make fun and review... if it doesn't sound as bad as I think please review...Sayonara ...bitches! for Elenchi

**Warning: Rating M**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5 Between a Rock and Kakashi**

"Iruka-san maybe we should stop for the night." Kakashi knew it wasn't dark yet but he wanted to spend some time with Iruka.

"Oh, stopping so soon? We won't make it by tomorrow if we stop now..."

"Yeah actually I feel tired. We should stop I'm sure we'll be fine. We've seen no movement so it's okay. "

_Finally maybe I can make up for my 'we're both men' comment. I want us to be more than just men among men. I'll get him for sure._

"Okay then lets secure an area near the river. It's been too hot these past days."

"You're right let's go this way." Without thinking Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and led the way. He came to a stop at a place that seemed faked. The river ran clear there were beautifully colored rocks that covered the bottom.

"Wow. I'd say this is a nice place to stay for the night."

For a minute Kakashi got to enjoy the warmth of Iruka's hand on his, but as soon as Kakashi dared to squeeze Iruka let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I mean I don't you know…" Kakashi began to stutter

"Look I get it you are a man and a straight man and you don't like me I think you've embedded that enough. Thank you."

_How many times does he have to say that? Ahh! I hate it. I hate it. Does he think I'm hitting on him? Or is he just that egomaniacal?_

"No that's not it its… just"

_I don't understand him…_

"So you do like me?"

"No its just that…"

"So you don't like me?"

"I do … I mean, that…"

"So which is it?"

Iruka thought he'd made him sweat enough and to let him off his hook he chuckled and said

"Shishi we're just friends aren't we? I can joke with you since _we're both men."_

Kakashi felt a sting, but that quickly went away when he realized Iruka had called him Shishi.

"Wait, did you just call me Shishi?"

"Yes. Oh and you're blushing."

_I can't believe that just happened. Is Iruka flirting with me? I have to be dreaming… No! It actually happened. Even if he was a little pissed I can tell he was flirting._

As Iruka tried to make a cool exit Kakashi gave him a shove that landed him face first in into the water. Kakashi laughed while Iruka stared at him admiring his looks. In an instant Iruka taking advantage of the distracted jounin had him butt first in the cold water.

Both men laughed while looking at each other. Then the laughter faded and both looked down embarrassed each thinking the same thought.

_Should I kiss him?_

Neither knew what to do. Iruka broke the silence.

"Well, Shishi now we're all wet. Let's start a fire to help dry our clothes."

"Yeah, good plan."

After getting a good fire going Kakashi removed his clothes and spread them out to dry. Kakashi sat in front of the warm fire covered by a blanket.

Iruka brought some food to cook over the fire.

"Iruka take off those wet clothes." Kakashi notice Iruka hesitated "Want me to close my eyes?" he teased.

"That's not it. Just thinking about who might be around."

"Well, we've seen no one."

Kakashi stared at Iruka waiting to sneak a peek.

"Kakashi, why are you staring?"

"No reason. I well I guess if you got to stare I want to too. It's only fair."

Iruka laughed and expected the jounin to turn. After a couple of seconds Kakashi still hadn't looked away.

_I guess he's not as straight as he makes it seem_

Iruka removed his vest then his shirt. He now understood that Kakashi was burning underneath that blanket to see him undress. He began to undo his pants and stopped to look at Kakashi. Slightly closing his eyes he looked at Kakashi who was fixated on his pants. Iruka played with the zipper and Kakashi's unmasked mouth open slightly before he bit his bottom lip.

_Does Iruka know? Why? Is he teasing me?_

_What am I doing? Heh, he likes it. I feel good. Wanted._

Kakashi couldn't take the teasing anymore. He daringly stood up and before his hands could get to Iruka's pants he lost his courage.

"Ruka, I… I like you, not only like a friend, but more… a lot more"

Iruka dropped his pants and responded to his confession with a soft kiss on the lips.

Kakashi made his move. He dropped the blanket and grabbed Iruka by the waist pulling him towards him. Nervously Iruka moved forward.

"Shishi I don't want to get hurt…if you don't want a relationship its okay but tell me…"

"Shhh, don't say a word. I love you I would never hurt you Ruka."

Iruka shivered not from the cold but from the excitement he had never felt before. Kakashi touched him in ways he'd never been touched. Slowly Iruka backed him into the tent kissing Kakashi's neck and slowly began to kiss the silver haired man's torso and before he got low enough Kakashi whispered…

"No, Ruka you lay on your back. Just let me see you and kiss you… and touch you."

Their bodies fit perfectly together. They held each other close exploring the mysterious curves of the men that lay before them.

"Oh, Shishi kiss me…" moans could be heard from outside the tent

"Oh, Ruka." Neither could get enough. The continued until they could breathe no more. Once exhausted, Kakashi began to nibble on the younger man's ear. Iruka's hand tightened around Kakashi's most sensitive area. Kakashi had hit a good spot. Iruka moaned and pleased Kakashi.

Kakashi's hands moved all over Iruka's back. Slowly his hand crawled down to his Ruka's hard cock. With their free hands they caressed each other gently. While with the other they pleased their most intimate desires. Their lips stopped that night only for one word "Faster.".

* * *

to be continued...

this was the hardest like part I had to write... Please review.. I'm dirty I feel so so dirty... Very very dirty... I'm dirty... nooo... well I hope you enjoyed...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well this is an adaptation of a poem. The poem is by Moonlight Wynn it is called The Morning After hence the ch. name. If I am not mistaken I can use it legally. Then again if I misunderstood oh jeez there goes some work time... and time for a new ch. I hope you enjoy and sorry its short but I like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.6 The Morning After**

It was so strange. It was different.

_Where am I? _

It was warm in the tent. He felt a body next to him. It was Kakashi.

_Why am I? Why is he… why are we? _

Iruka scratched his scared nose and finally it hit him.

_Kakashi is naked and so am I. Did we? _

He looked besides him to see this silver haired god still sleeping and snoring softly.

_What happened last night? I slept so well. Did we? If we did why can't I remember?_

Sleep was still heavily upon him. It had been a long night. Memories of the night past flooded his head once he was fully awoken by the sudden movements of his lover.

He let himself fall back on the floor next to the jounin.

_It feels good to have someone next to me. Better than what I have waiting back home. Emptiness. Loneliness. Sadness. We have to take off. Maybe he won't remember. Did he really want this?_

He braced himself.

_No matter what he says when he wakes up. I can't let him know he's breaking my heart. He probably didn't want this. I know. I need to protect my heart._

He felt Kakashi move. A strong and muscular arm wrap around Iruka's waist and something cuddle into his side. Copy nin snuggled against Iruka's bare side and whispered,

"Love you 'Ruka."

Iruka smiled as he thought

_I could get used to this._

* * *

review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard for this one. I'm sad because I didn't want to do what I did at the end, but the story has to move... I want to thank Elenchi and Hilda for their help. Please review. It makes me smile when I know you're all happy. Well, I'm sorry I'm a little emotional because of the story lol I just finished it like a couple of min. ago. I hope you like it I'll post ch. 8 soon I hope! Sorry I'm just starting to learn jap. so no making fun! Have a good day.**

**p.s.**

**this chapter is split into part A and B. **

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7 A: Gais, Lees, Nejis, and Narutos! Oh! No!**

"Well, with what we've found I know we're catching up." Maito Gai smiled.

"Wait!" Neji stopped and dropped to the floor where tracks of nin boots where deeply set in the loose dirt.

"What now Neji?!" Naruto couldn't help but feel useless since missing the last obvious clue.

Naruto blanks out to the incident

"_Gai-sensei! There's nothing here to prove it's them. Can we move on?"_

"_You aren't looking hard enough. If you were to open your eyes instead of your mouth maybe you'd find something!" As he said this, Neji reached underneath Naruto's foot which rested on a log, and pulled a torn piece of fabric from under it. Naruto landed on his back. Surprised from the speed at which Neji attacked he was speechless. "Well, how do you know it's from Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei? You can't prove it!"_

"_Yet another thing you need to learn. All the nin vest from Konoha have a special design on the inside. Do you even know what this is?" Neji flashed the torn piece of fabric with the Konoha symbol stamped everywhere. Naruto couldn't say a word. He just walked away. "Urusei." Naruto seemed unmoved by the remark._

"Here, there's a mark on this tree. They must have changed their course."

"Ah, good work Neji!" Gai-sensei gleamed with pride.

Iruka and Kakashi still laid together enjoying the feel of the men next to them completely unaware of the time and the place. They remained clueless to the fact that their vacation was soon to end…

"There, Gai-sensei!!!" Lee yelled in his youth-filled voice

"AH, Lee!" tears flowed down his checks as he spotted the tent his dear pupil had found.

"Kakashi! Someone is here!" Iruka whispered in a nervous tone

"Get dressed Ruka. I'll see who it is." Kakashi dressed quickly and stepped out of the tent. _Is it light already? How long were we asleep? Who is that?!_

"Ohayo!" Kakashi's eyes curved into little crescent moons as he lightly waved at the team.

"Sensei! Ohayo gozaimasu." Naruto looked surprised he didn't except to find him here. The shock was driven in deeper when Iruka made his exit with his hair still by his shoulders.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Naruto!" Iruka blushed a deep red as he lowered his head

_I feel like they can see right through me. Do they know? Can they tell? Why are they here?_

"What is it Gai?" Kakashi tried to get Gai alone to avoid his secret to be spilled to Iruka.

"Well, nothing really we just picked up the mission. I am not sure about all the details. Perhaps it would be best if you both headed back to Konoha. Tsunade-sama is worried. Don't tell her we found you." _Why are they here? I thought Iruka was sick. What is going on?_

"Maa, Gai. Don't sound so serious." Kakashi tried to smile, but his nervousness showed up like red wine on a white carpet.

"Kakashi lets speak privately" Gai walked away and Kakashi followed

"Look I don't know what's going on, but did you leave Konoha without permission?"

"Gai its not what you think. I made a mistake."

"My mission is to report your whereabouts as soon as I can. My team and I will finish up the original mission by tomorrow. I suggest you get back before Tsunade-sama gets more irritated."

"You're right. We shouldn't have left the village. Is she mad?"

"Not when I left but Shizune seemed pretty upset when she caught up." Gai sighed "Kakashi are you and Iruka…?"

"What? Are we what?"

"Maybe its not my business to ask, but did you come here to be together? I know now that Iruka wasn't really sick. I know you guys weren't on a mission. So, why are you out here?"

**Ch. 7 B: Eternal Rivals/ Best Friends**

"Well, Kakashi?"

"Ano, umm." _What do I tell him? He wouldn't understand. _

"You know, love shows more when you try to hide it." Gai smiled at Kakashi and patted him on the back

"Is it obvious? I really do love him. I just wanted to get closer to him, but I didn't know how. He doesn't know that I lied."

"Kakashi you have to tell him. It's only going to get worse if you keep it in until he finds out on his own. I will tell him. This is serious he might lose his..."

"Onegaishimasu…" Kakashi felt a rush of sadness. The fear of losing his newfound love made him shake with fear. "Please Gai don't… don't …I couldn't stand to lose him. I know if he finds out he'll…he'll ... onegai… onegai!" Kakashi lost himself and dropped to his knees crying in loud sobs he let his tears spill onto the ground that eagerly absorbed his fears.

Iruka came over to check where Gai and Kakashi had gone. Unnoticed he stood listening behind a tree. As he watched, Kakashi exposed his lack of strength.

Gai could do nothing but reach down and embrace his rival.

Upon looking up his blurred vision drew in a tanned young man standing next to a tree.

Iruka slowly made his way over to Kakashi. Kneeling on the ground next to him he said "Shishi why do you cry? Matte kudasai, ne? It makes me sad to see you cry." His eyes watered as he saw Kakashi fallen and broken. "Iruka, I need to say…"

"Don't speak. Whatever it is I'm here with you." Iruka smiled and took Kakashi from Gai's arms. "Shishi, I'm here forever because it is you who showed me love."

* * *

The next chapter will be here soon... :-D review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this one is short. This is chapter 8. While writing ch.7 I heard Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls on a loop so I couldn't help but do a ch. dedicated only to what is going through Kakashi's mind as this unfolds. **_I do not own the song nor the music nor the artists themselves I didn't write the song_** although I did write the rest. The lyrics to the song are in bold and ital. His thoughts just ital. and any action described is in regular form. I hope you enjoy this one. I cried. I wish I could animate. To give you a clue before you start reading I pictured this where the last ch. ended in the woods but alone only in Kakashi's mind. He's standing alone and the "camera" spins as the song goes on.

I really hope you like it. Reviews are always nice!

* * *

**Ch. 8 Kakashi's Mind**

_Forever Iruka. I wish I don't want to … I'd…_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
**_

_He understands. I'm ruining this. It'll never be the same_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_I can't tell him. Not yet. One more day… one more night…**  
And I don't want to go home right now  
**_

_Even if he never forgives me all I want is tonight…**  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life**_

_Tomorrow I know … I know**  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
**_

_How can I? I can't expose this…**  
And I don't want the world to see me**_

_Tsunade-sama won't …**  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**_

_I just wanted to love him… why must everything I love go?!_

_**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

_My love Ruka… why?**  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**_

_I ruined this…_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies  
**_

_Running together, laughing it all fades out…_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_I can… I will…**  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
**_

_I can't go back…**  
And I don't want the world to see me**_

_I just… Doshite**  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_Is this it?**  
When everything's made to be broken**_

_One more is all I ask… just one more…**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

Kakashi kneels in his mind and opens his eyes as the sun that leaks through the treetops highlights his face and dries his tears away. Staring at the sky he finally manages to whisper:

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
**_

_Please…_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken

_Please…_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
**_

_One more… night…**  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here it is. This took me a while to complete. I think I'm starting to get out of my shynessnessness...perhaps... yes. Well I hope you enjoy... this fanfic is rated M for a reason. So if you don't like guyxguy please don't read...well read but don't read part B :-D Please review I do enjoy reading those. Have fun and I hope you like it. I'll be posting ch.10 which will be a short one by Friday nov.3 I hope. Well yeah enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Ch.9 A The Shortest Lunch**

****

As Iruka sat there next to Kakashi Gai gave his last warning.

"Kakashi, you know what you have to do. My team will be leaving now."

Kakashi could only nod. His eyes were already red and puffy after only a couple of minutes of crying.

"Shishi what's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing lets pack up and get moving. We don't have much time. We were called back to Konoha."

"Oh, but the mission."

"Its okay Gai and his team are taking over."

"Hai."

Iruka packed up on the way back he decided to ask

"Kakashi why did you cry?"

After some time of silence Iruka decided to drop the issue for now.

_Maybe some lunch will make him feel better. _

They stopped midday for lunch. While Iruka prepared something quick Kakashi had fallen asleep.

Kakashi more collected now he thought to himself:

_What am I going to tell him? How am I going to let him know I lied? I can't do it. I'll take the blame and hope Tsunade-sama doesn't let him know. This was the stupidest thing I've ever done. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Iruka said

"Kakashi-chan... it's ready."

"Thank you." He answered maybe a little too seriously

"Are you feeling well? Maybe we should go back and call for Gai …"

"No, actually we need to go back alone and I'm feeling fine."

"I really don't understand we had just gotten into the territory."

"Well this is important. It is very important that we go back."

"Should we just travel straight there? No rest?"

"I wish we didn't have to go back, but we have time just …please let me spend one more night with you…"

"What do you mean? We'll have all the nights to spend once in Konoha." Iruka smiled and blushed slightly

Kakashi's eyes filled instantly with tears.

"Kakashi what is wrong!?" Iruka rushed to his lover's side placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin lifting his face to see the hot tears spilling out of his eye.

"Iruka, I want you to know that in the last few days I really have fallen in love with you. I love you. I meant it then and I mean it now. Please don't forget that." Kakashi was dying inside. Just knowing that he had to confess what he had done. Surely Iruka wouldn't forgive him.

"Kakashi I love you too." Iruka smiled still holding the jounin's face up with his fingers he moved forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. He could taste the salty tears that had been there before him.

"Come on, stop crying please."

"Yes. I'm done now" Kakashi forced a smile.

"I guess spending one night together out here wouldn't hurt?"

Kakashi could only smile painfully once more.

**B Sweetest Night **

****

After traveling the whole day as fast as they could move they managed to get more than half of the distance back home. The team stopped to rest after a long day.

****

_This could be the last night we get together… I need to make the most of it. I need to be happy because it happened. I am happy I am glad. I wish it could've lasted longer. This night will be the best night. _

"Come on Ruka!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the hand and started running

"What? Where? Shishi!"

Kakashi came to a stop in front of that river where he had first had the pleasure to hear Iruka really laugh.

"Come on Iruka" Kakashi began to undress quickly throwing clothes left and right he began running at the river while still pulling off his nin boots

_I wonder what brought on this change. Hmm I hope he doesn't expect me to do the same. He does… _

"Ruka take it off come on."

Iruka could do nothing but to obey. He removed his clothing and jumped right in.

"I love you Ruka" Kakashi took Iruka in his arms and kissed him with a passion Iruka had never known before.

Iruka lowered himself deeper into the water. Kakashi followed.

"So, why so energetic?"

"Well, since we are excused from the mission I get to concentrate tonight just on you. I want to make this the best night so far." Kakashi didn't want to even think about going back home. Home would tear them apart.

_What else can I do? If this is all my fault I really have no one to blame. I don't know if I should let him know before we get there. Maybe I should visit Tsunade-sama alone first. That might be the best chance to avoid trouble for Iruka. _

"Shishi…" Iruka called in a singsong voice

"Yes?" Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts

"Are you going in deeper?"

Kakashi chuckled and answered "I'll go as deep as you want."

Iruka blushed and swam to the side of the jounin.

"Well, come on lets go."

"In here?" Just the thought of having Iruka once more made him inhale sharply

That slight inhale transformed into a moan when Iruka's hand rubbed Kakashi's hard cock.

A hardly audible "Ruka" was sounded between moans.

Kakashi could last no longer with this teasing. He pushed Iruka down on a shallow part and began to kiss him passionately. His hands explored Iruka once more. Iruka held on to Kakashi's shoulders and felt the jounin's muscles tense up. Iruka could feel Kakashi pushing into his groin with his own.

Iruka begged no and asked Kakashi to stop, as he had learned his partner loved to hear.

"Iruka, haven't you learned?" Kakashi roughly held the face of his lover as he whispered in his ear "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature."

He began to kiss Iruka's neck then suck on the spots he'd learn made him almost breathless.

"Shishi stop…dame… dame" Iruka could hardly utter these words in between euphoric moans of passion.

_Oh this is good… no, I can't let our last night be this way… _

"Ruka, take over… take over me" Kakashi stopped and looked at Iruka's eyes as he said "Ruka please take me"

Iruka a bit surprised pushed the jounin off and quickly jumped on top immobilizing the older man. He pinned Kakashi's hands down under the water while roughly ridding on Kakshi's hard cock. Iruka wasted no time and began kissing the man's chest fervently. Kakashi enjoyed the feeling of Iruka on top of him. Even more he enjoyed when Iruka began to kiss his abs. Running his tongue down Kakashi's midsection only made him moan more feverishly.

Iruka knowing exactly how to tease him, ran his fingers up the jounin's chest and played with his lips. With the attention now away from Iruka's mouth he took advantage of the situation to take Kakashi by surprise. Without a moments hesitation Iruka pushed his lips over the swollen head of his Shishi. Kakashi inhaled sharply and began to moan even louder. He couldn't resist wanting to push in deeper; Iruka knew and continued to keep him pinned not by the hands but by the hips this time. Kakashi's hands now free to explore moved onto Iruka's broad shoulders. The jounin's breathing only got louder and heavier as Iruka went on. Noticing the complete ecstasy Kakashi was experiencing Iruka decided to make it last longer. He bit softly hoping the pain would reverse the pleasure. He was wrong. Kakashi moaned louder, panting his lover's name he reached his peak in Iruka's mouth.

"I love you Iruka." Kakashi sat up with him and began to kiss him once more. Although completely spent he still burned with passion for his partner. He pulled Iruka down on top of him.

Iruka looked at him with desire. Biting his bottom lip Iruka's hand trembled over the other man's chest. He'd never done this before, but today he would learn.

"Come Ruka slowly." Iruka laid on top of Kakashi who now eagerly awaited what was to come.

"How Shishi?"

"Just do it Ruka I don't care nor mind. Just please go now." Kakashi could stand the waiting. He wanted to feel Iruka already.

"Okay…okay…" Iruka slowly pushed himself into Kakashi. Iruka was almost fully satisfied with just the feeling of tight walls surrounding him. Kakashi loved it even the pain was good when it was for his Ruka.

"Go Ruka more… slow"

"Yeah" Iruka pushed himself in more and more. Loving every second of it he began to thrust faster. Kakashi could feel him it felt great to have him move in and out. Kakashi kept himself from yelling out, but every now and then a small cry escaped him, and every time his caring Iruka stopped and asked if he was okay. After the initial shock of euphoria Iruka began to take it slow and enjoy it also making sure Kakashi had as much fun as he was having. Iruka kissed Kakashi's neck and back. While touching his hips and thighs he realized that Kakashi was ready to go again. While Iruka pleased himself inside of Kakashi he made sure to please Kakashi as well.

Iruka's hands being the hands of a teacher were soft and feminine in their touch. Kakashi enjoyed the feeling of these gentle hands over his own which were scarred and tough from years of missions. This time taking the same slow pace with Kakashi and he had with been doing with himself Iruka came inside of Kakashi at the same time the jounin did in his hand. Both let out loud moans and constantly repeated the others name. Their breathing was labored and loud. Both collapsed onto the shallow water. Kakashi held onto Iruka.

"I love you so much Iruka. Please forgive me."

Iruka too tired to hear the end of that sentence replied "I love you twice as much Kakashi" and drifted into a deep sleep.

Kakashi carried his love into the tent and covered him. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. He couldn't forgive himself.

_All that has happened here is lost. I can't go back in time. Tonight was the sweetest night. _

"I really do care Iruka… I'm sorry… love." Kakashi kissed Iruka on his forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

I hope you had fun. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

sorry i took so long...stuff got in the way... but here it is a short one... sorry if i do too many of these but i do like to know and get feelings of the characters across...well whatever enjoy and keep reading the few of you who still do...i hope you like it and as always good or bad please review!

* * *

It was morning, the day to return, the day that would end it all. Kakashi's mind was hazed over with thoughts of a sweet tomorrow that would never come.

Kakashi opened his eyes picking his mind out of sleep just to see Iruka's face as he slept.

_How beautiful. I would love to see the sun shine off your tanned skin not just today but everyday. I want to wake up to see your eyelashes caressing your cheeks. I want to feel your chest rise when your parted lips take in soft warm breathes. I want to feel your soft silky brown hair that always finds its way into my hands. _

_I find myself here whispering and I don't know what I'm saying. Perhaps its just another declaration of love, perhaps a curse on my own soul. Perhaps one last I love you…_

_Truly all I know is that I found myself, my true self in your arms._

_Even though you are asleep you speak things to me. You speak with perfection and you speak comforting words. I feel you I have no need to hear you to listen. My heart can understand your true voice. _

_I can feel you shift in my arms. I can hear you mumble incoherently in your dreams. You are about to wake up, but I savor ever moment that I can._

_I really truly wonder if the light that brings me out of darkness and that wakes me out of slumber comes from the sun. Up until 3 days ago I would have said yes, but I know better. You are my light and all I need. If its warmth I need, I know you'll be there. I need your guidance to the place where I find peace once again yet thinking all these words won't make it better again. I am ready to lose you. Am I really? No… I want to be here forever with you. _

Iruka snuggled into Kakashi's chest. He was smelling the sweetness that Kakashi gave off.

_Do you know I always think of you? I know I shouldn't but you're the only thing that keeps my standing. You are my hope that gets me through._

_You move me to change. I was no longer alone._

_Would you tell me how could it be any better then this? I know how. Without me. Without my lies. _

Kakashi smiled and rested his head against Iruka's holding him tighter in his arms.

_I can rest for now. You've healed my broken heart, you've left me breathless._

_You hold my heart in your hands, and I know you won't let it break. I can only hope I don't break yours._

_You've taken me to the deepest depths of love. _

_Would you tell me how could it get any better then this? I know without me. Without my lies._

* * *

review please... hope you enjoyed 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay for all of you who still read this... umm here is ch. 11 I like it. Elenchi likes it... so you all i hope you like it as well. I'll have like ch.12 up maybe today I actually have a whole day to write so i'll try to make it non-crappy. Okay well read on. As you all know i enjoy comments so if you like my story or hate it or really don't care leave me a comment about it. I dare ya to leave me a review... i double dog dare ya.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.11 The Blissful Pain of Love**

"You all ready to go Shishi?" Iruka smiled it was a bright day with a light breeze that moved the leaves to the ground like rain.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The couple took off to Konoha. Once there two jounins showed up.

"Hatake-san, Umino-san"

"Hai" responded Iruka cluelessly

"What is this about?" Kakashi felt a knot form in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

"Tsunade-sama will see you one by one please come with us."

"Kakashi, what's going on?"

"Iruka, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? What is this?"

"I lied to you."

"What do you mean lied to me? About what?" Iruka felt a mix of anger and sadness

_Shishi what are you trying to tell me? No … this can't be it._

"We didn't have a mission together." As he said this Kakashi hung his head

"What? We did Tsunade-sama told me to go…"

"No… no I told her you were sick and couldn't go… so that's why Gai was there." His voice got heavier as he spoke.

"Kakashi … I can't even… what I'm gonna lose my job! So you are telling me we left the village without permission!? How? Why? Why did you do this? I don't get it. Do you even care about me?" Iruka was upset he didn't know if he should yell or cry or just beat the living crap out of Kakashi.

"Ruka, I wasn't thinki…" Kakashi tried to look him in the eyes

"Don't call me that! How can you even speak to me? You said you loved me! You said you wouldn't hurt me! How can you lie to my face and still continue to say those words?! How?!"

"Iruka I'm sorry."

"Save it. I never want to see you again. I could never see my kids again… I could never see this village again. All because of you…"

"Iruka I just wanted to be with you. I didn't know how to get closer to you." Kakashi had prepared himself well for this moment but no matter how well trained as a ninja he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"No no I won't hear it! You could have talked to me, been my friend or used Naruto! But to lie to get close to me! Not only that, but to place our lives, our jobs and our village in jeopardy over your selfish wants that's just… I can't I can't do this. I hate you." Iruka felt the words slip past his lips. He didn't mean them but he wanted to.

"Iruka, you don't mean that. You can't mean that."

"Kakashi leave me alone." Iruka sped up and began to jump over rooftops to get to Tsunade-sama.

"Oi you can't leave come back!" a jounin began to yell

"Don't worry. He'll be there. He wants to see her first." Kakashi couldn't help himself and cried in front of the two young jounins he let his feelings show.

* * *

review pls! 


	12. Chapter 12

**I had fun... a lot of fun doing this one...lol so do read on...and read well... yes oh and review if you like it pls it takes no more than like seconds so do it do it do it do it!!! well ty for reading. new ch. soon****

* * *

**

Ch. 12 Meetings

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Tsunade spun around her seat to face the door.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Umino Iruka. Come closer. Close the door."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"You know what you and Kakashi did is a serious offense?"

"Hai."

"I want an explanation Iruka. I know you wouldn't leave or disobey an order. Why did you do it?" Tsunade leaned forward awaiting an answer

"It was my idea. I put Kakashi up to it. I wanted to spend some time alone with him. That is the only way I knew how." Iruka's eyes teared up and a deep red flashed over his cheeks.

"Are you trying to tell me you like Kakashi Hatake? Iruka! I never pictured you two as lovers."

"Tsunade-sama please don't tease. I know I made a mistake. I'll take my punishment leave Kakashi out of this. He is innocent. It was my foolish mistake not his."

"Is that so?"

"Hai."

"Okay I still need to confirm your story with him. Write out your report of the incident here." She handed him a paper and patiently waited as he re-told his lie.

"I need to hear this from you Iruka. Tell me what happened step by step."

"Okay. When I heard I had a mission with a jounin I assumed it as Kakashi. When I heard it was Gai I was disappointed. I wanted to spend time with Kakashi and he wasn't willing so I made up a lie and told him he was added to the mission. He followed. It was my idea."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Yes. That's it."

"Ok thank you now sign under your declaration. Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune walked into the office

"Please place Umino Iruka under arrest and ask that he be taken into a cell of his own."

"What? Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune don't talk back to me. He has broken the law and is technically a runaway ninja. Now do as you're told!" Tsunade was furious.

Shizune dispatched the officers that would take Iruka away.

He was placed under arrest right outside the office. Just in time for Kakashi to see him handcuffed and pulled away. Iruka had tears falling from his eyes; he didn't dare look at Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing this ran into Tsunade's office yelling "Why? Tsunade-sama you know he didn't do anything."

"Calm down Kakashi. Don't yell and close the door."

"No where are they taking him?"

"Close the door and I might tell you."

Kakashi slammed the door shut and demanded answers

"Kakashi he is under arrest. He confessed to it all. He told me how he planned this out and lured you out with him. You have nothing to worry about you are off the hook."

"No he can't do that. He didn't do it. It was all my fault. I did this… not him!"

"Kakashi I know that. I'm not stupid. He may have confessed to your gay puppy love, but he forgot one detail. You were the one who lied to me. Not him."

"Then why are you making him go through this? If you know he didn't do it."

"Its your punishment. Feel guilty. Feel pain. I'll make sure he feels those too."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I am. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Kakashi, for your love suffer." Ignoring the 'unless' she kept speaking "That is a punishment enough for both of you lovebirds. I'll keep him locked up for a week so be ready for him when he gets out."

"Tsunade-sama you said 'unless'..."

"Okay, now tell me what really happened." She continued to ignore him

"Fine. I was getting ready to talk to Iruka and I had this crazy impulse. I didn't think about it and I just did it. I have no other reasons except…"

Teasingly Tsunade pushed "Except…? Come on Kakashi."

"I love him okay."

Tsunade laughed "I knew that already! You think I haven't seen you spacing off when you get near him? Or that I haven't had people ask if you're alright because they notice your daydreams? I knew that. I just didn't know you were so desperate for some Iruka loving." She laughed yet again.

"Then why did you let this go on? Why didn't you stop us?" Kakashi was still obviously upset

"Well, that day I hadn't put it together just yet. I was stressing out with all the missions. I just didn't put one and one together that's all. Seriously you and Iruka…" as silly grin spread on her face.

"Are you just going to laugh at me all day? Or am I getting punished?"

"No, I'm done. You are free to go. Iruka will take the punishment for you. That should be double punishment for you. Don't forget: you have one week Kakashi. You better make it up to him. I give you one week."

"What about the unless?"

"What unless?" She laughed again "Kakashi in due time. Leave now and dream of your sweet locked up lover"

Even as he closed the door he could hear her chuckling. She was in a better mood than she let others know.

* * *

review! pls 


	13. Chapter 13

I know this is a really really really short update but I'm getting there...I need more inspiration...and I don't wanna rush the end to this one...and I won't... well please review... w/e if you feel like reviewing please do so...its nice to get some feedback...sometimes...laterz all hope you enjoy this one

ja mata

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 13 What to do what to do…**

Kakashi walked back to his apartment.

_What should I do? Poor Iruka. I wonder if I can go see him. Even if I could he doesn't want to see me. He said he hated me but took the blame. One week…that's all I have…what was that 'unless' about? I'll ask her again later._

"I have an idea. I'll clean up his place and make sure there's no work when he gets out."

Kakashi hurried his way over to Iruka's apartment. He didn't have a key so he broke in through a window. Looking around Iruka's place he noticed that not one single thing that needed neither cleaning nor fixing except the window he had just broken. Curiously he made his way to what seemed to be Iruka's bedroom.

"Ooh boxers huh?" Being the pervert he let others know he was he took a pair. "Let's see what else can I take?" He found nothing else of interest in the drawers. Kakashi moved on to the small night stand that sat next to Iruka's perfectly white bed. Inside he found a book not a very interesting book at least not to Kakashi. Underneath the blank paper and pens he kept in the drawer along with kunai there was a small white handkerchief. Kakashi took it and carefully laid it on the bed to open. He undid the knots and inside was a small picture of Iruka's parents. They were dressed up it seemed like a wedding. Iruka had taken the time to add small flowers and he made clothes out of small pieces of cloth and glued them onto the picture to make it seem real. Behind this small artwork there was a picture of Iruka and several other small cloth flowers. Kakashi amazed at the intricate work dropped Iruka's picture from the bed. Quickly he bent down to pick it up and realized that there was a second picture attached to Iruka's. It was a copy of the picture of team 7. There were only two differences between the original and that one. The picture contained only Kakashi and the jounin was wearing a suit made out of the same cloth as Iruka's parents were "wearing".

_I know how to make it up to him. I know how! I just need some help. Would it be legal? I don't care I have to do it. I've decided. I'm ready. I hope he is too. _

Kakashi ran to his apartment and packed all his belongings. The place was empty by the end of the first day. He had a lot of panning to do and only about 6 days to do it. He began by looking for some rings. He was the best ninja in the village and had means to get what he needed in a few days. Excitedly he bought the whitest rings and the brightest. He knew those would be the ones Iruka would want. He continued for the next days to find caterers seamstress and inviting everyone he knew and could think of. He didn't tell them what it was but only that he planned a big event and everyone needed to attend. Kakashi wasn't counting on the fact that Iruka might say no.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I finally did it. I love how this is going. I do... I got my passion back for this and by tomorrow I should also be done with ch.15 so lets hope my muse doesn't leave my side. :D okay so here's the story... read it and review... and if you hate it or love it or can't wait for the next ch. say so i love to hear that i'm a review whore... cause i love them...so just do it cause it makes me happy and gives me a reason to write :D...

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 14 The Wind Doesn't Always Blow Where It Takes You**

"Iruka will you marry me in front of all these people today?"

Iruka looked around at the crowd. Still surprised at the scene in front of him Iruka sighed heavily and looked at Kakashi's eyes that swelled with tears at the sight of his lover. Tsunade-had arranged a "transfer" and to please Kakashi she kept it a secret from Iruka. She managed to dress him up for the occasion by saying they'd have a meeting with the council before they left. He expected to be in an office but the real place he ended up was in the middle of a stage covered in flowers with Kakshi standing in front of him looking extremely handsome in a suit. He had a smile on his face.

That happened 3 hours ago. Now Kakashi was desperately holding onto Iruka still trying to get an answer out of him.

"Why not Iruka? How if I know it's what you want? If I found your true desire, how could I be wrong?"

"Just because destiny has laid a clean path for you to follow doesn't mean that's where you're meant to go." Iruka stared at Kakashi coldly

"How can you say that? How can you look at me and tell me you don't want this? Can you honestly tell me you don't want to be together?" Kakashi didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

"I spent hell in a prison because of you. I could have lost my job because of you. We could have died because of you. Why do you think I don't want to be with you? I said I hated you I said I never wanted to see you again. What makes you think I'd want to marry you?!" Iruka was yelling hot tears of anger were spilling from his honey brown eyes.

"You don't mean that." Kakashi grabbed Iruka by his shoulders and held him tightly for a forced kiss hoping that it would break the spell.

Iruka forced him off and wiped his mouth after spitting on the ground "Get away! What are you thinking? Are you thinking? Do you even know what's going on?! You think a kiss can fix this?!" Iruka began to storm out of the apartment but Kakashi was quicker. He pushed Iruka into his bedroom and shoved him on the bed.

"You are going to say it. I will make you say that you love me. I know you do. Stop playing these games. I apologized and I meant it." Kakashi began to undress Iruka.

Iruka struggled endlessly but knew it was no use he couldn't do a thing against Kakashi's brute force.

"What do you expect me-"

Kakashi silenced his endless questions with another kiss. Iruka struggled agains his tongue but it was no use. Kakashi was in a heated passion of rejection.

"Admit it! Iruka you love me!" Kakashi bound Iruka's hands to the bed and pulled off his pants.

"Tell me you love me and I'll stop. Just say it. Tell me you want this as much as I do. You can't lie." Kakashi groped Iruka's hard cock.

"You love me. Why can't you say it?"

Iruka was in tears now knowing that any struggle would be futile against Kakashi's strength.

Kakashi continued to force himself on Iruka. He ripped the rubber band that held his hair in place and ran his fingers through the tangled mess. Kakashi moved his hips in place.

"Come on Iruka loosen up." Demanded Kakashi in a husky voice

"Stop! No… I hate you Kakashi I hate you!" Iruka's yell rose to a shriek

Upon hearing those words Kakashi's madness stopped sweat fell from his wet hair his hard breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Iruka…I'm …" Kakashi painfully climbed off of Iruka and began to untie him.

"I'm sorry I didn't I'm just so in love with you. I …"

"You're so in love with me you'd rape me?" Iruka had gone numb. He felt neither anger nor love.

"I thought it would make you remember…the times in the forest."

"Oh yeah that time when you raped me!" Slowly anger leaked back into Iruka

"I just want to be with you don't you understand how hard it is for me to tell you this over and over again? I love you. I mean that." Kakashi could cry no more he just rose to leave. "Okay I understand. I'll leave now. I'm sorry" Kakashi stood by the doorframe hoping Iruka would run to him and push him on the bed then lean in to kiss him on the lips, but all he got was.

"I still hate you." Kakashi made his way to the door and left.

_Should I stop him? Oh Kakashi… will you always hurt me if I chase after you? Do you mean all those words? You've said them plenty of times. Even while you lied you spoke them. Should I believe?_

Iruka sat in his silent room still heated from the struggle. It was too much for him for one day. He gets out of jail. He breaks someone's heart in front of hundreds. Then he's almost rapped. Even if he said he hated him he still managed to say "Shishi I love you too." before he passed out completely exhausted.

* * *

**I'm sorry gomenasai...umm but its not the end so...yeah... umm review please...and sorry if you hate me now but I couldn't kill it just yet. :D so yeah review and stuff...even if you hate it just do it cause i enjoy reading those... **


	15. The Final!

**Welcome welcome!!!** This is the last and final chapter of **Foggin' Up the Windows**. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will be going back and redoing my chapters because I have realized they suck... at times if not all the time :D well the point is if you decide to reread this at some point it might be different :). Well I'm sorry this took so long to update. I'm glad a lot of you have stuck with me til the end and stuff... well this one is a little longer than the other chapters. **I hope you like it**. I might do like follow up later on this story. If you'd like to leave a commen/review **_please_** do!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews and stuff also vote if you'd like one extra chapter added to the story... well yeah... :D if there's any nejinaru fans out there I have another story running its called **Dance of Sakura** but it has nothing to do with the little whore... :D

thank you

review/comment pls!

Ja mata! .

**

* * *

Ch. 15 Wounds Always Heal**

The air wasn't as harsh as Kakashi made it seem. He just didn't want to walk away from the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Going home wasn't what he wanted… not alone. He dragged his feet in the passage that led to Iruka's home wanting to be stopped by Iruka. He went slowly so that he could be stopped at any moment.

He neared the end of the corridor and no one called him back. He anxiously paced back and forth waiting for that familiar voice to call out to him and confess his love.

Finally the jounin decided it was time to take off. He turned on his heels and walked towards the exit. Kakashi turned and gave the gloomy hallway one last look.

The disappointment in his eyes was quickly replaced with their usual alert look when a heavy thump echoed in the hall.

He whispered a quick "Iruka" and ran to the door. "Iruka are you okay? What happened? Iruka are you okay?" after hearing no answer Kakashi tore the door down. He ran to the room where he had left the chunin, and found Iruka in a small puddle of blood. His hair was still ruffled; he was half naked, on the floor, covered in blood, Kakashi followed the trail of blood splatter and concluded Iruka had struck his head before he hit the floor.

"Oh Iruka." He rushed over to Iruka's side. The breathing that came forth was shallow and barely audible. Kakashi dressed Iruka and cleaned the wound on his head, but the chunin remained unconscious. He carried Iruka to the hospital after various failed attempts at waking him.

Kakashi was a blur in the perfect afternoon sun. He sprinted to the hospital which was further than he'd thought, and after only 3 minutes Kakashi had managed to get across the village carrying twice his own weight. Upon arriving teams of medical ninja rushed to the sweat covered jounin's side and took Iruka from his arms. One white uniformed nin stayed behind while the rest rushed Iruka to a room. Kakashi had no answers for the questions the ninja was asking; Kakashi was too worried to utter anything coherent at the moment. The ninja quickly recognized this and got Kakashi a room of his own.

Moments later Tsunade rushed into the hospital.

"Where are they?" her booming voice filled the room.

"Over here Tsunade-sama rooms 204 and 205" She ran over to Iruka's room and noticed all the wires and cables running out of him. He was breathing normally, but still not conscious.

"Everyone leave. You two stay. Take those off him he doesn't need them." Within minutes Iruka was awake. He wasn't sitting up but his eyes were open.

She left to Kakashi's room and found him rocking himself in the visitor's chair next to the bed he was supposed to be in.

"Kakashi what's wrong with you? You look fine."

"Tsunade-sama I'm just worried about him. This was entirely my fault."

"Well, what did you do to him?" Tsunade asked

"I messed up severely and I know it doesn't seem like much but trust is a big thing to Iruka and I broke that. I lied to him and its something that really matters to him. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't."

"Well look I let you fix it without help last time. We all know how that turned out. Maybe I'll let you in on that 'unless' now."

"What unless?"

"Exactly. Now you got it." Joked Tsunade

This got a small laugh from Kakashi.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay to be honest I knew you were going to mess this up."

"Okay."

"Yes. So I came up with my own strategy. It's really simple really it is." A sly grin spread on Tsunade's face

"Well what is it?!"

"Can you sing?"

"What? No, I can't sing. I'm a ninja!"

"Hmm okay then plan B"

"What's that?"

"I actually thought your plan was very good… I'm stumped."

"You liar. You didn't help me any."

"Well he's your lover not mine. Oh yeah I saw this in a movie once 'just be honest.'"

"I've been honest. I've been super honest. I've been so honest I've looped and lied."

"Funny. Well, try it again. He can't run away from you forever. In fact he can't really run right now and he'd have to listen. He's right next door. Just come with me and wait outside until I call you in. Oh and I must add that sometimes it's not just an apology that'll make the world right again. You have to listen too."

Kakashi sighed and nodded

Tsunade slid the white door open and came out into the white, clean halls of the hospital once more. Kakashi walked close behind. He knew what Iruka was going to say. He knew what was going to happen. It had already happened over and over, but he had to do it.

Tsunade knocked and entered the room alone.

Iruka looked around the room "Where am I?" Iruka was lost in the whiteness of the room.

"Iruka, you're in the hospital. You passed out and lost consciousness for a while. It's nothing serious probably no concussion, but you did have us all worried about you." Tsunade was now sitting by his side.

"Oh" He began to sit up slowly. It didn't hurt quite as bad as he had expected it to hurt.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes I feel fine. Just a little sleepy."

"Well, try to stay awake because there is someone here who wants to see you."

"No, Tsunade-sama."

"Iruka, why won't you forgive him? I know it's not my business but this 'relationship' is ruining one of my best ninja and best teacher. It can't go on like this."

"I just didn't want to get hurt. I knew from the beginning it wouldn't work. I knew he was going to lie. I just feel stupid. I don't want a relationship that starts out on a lie."

"Iruka-"

The door slid open Kakashi was standing there empty handed and in a messy suit he'd been wearing all day.

"Iruka I love you."

"Kakashi."

"What's the problem? Why can't we be together?" insisted the jounin

"Because …"

"Because?"

"You wouldn't understand. You've never been hurt."

Tsunade-sama had left the room by now and only the two remained

"I want to understand. This doesn't seem right?" He held onto Iruka's hand as he said this

"It does but… Kakashi I … I can't do it."

His words were silenced by a kiss on the lips this time less forceful than the last. He continued to kiss him and Iruka softened once more.

"We're even right?" Asked Kakashi

"What do you mean? We're still not okay."

"I think we are… I lie to you then you embarrass me in front of hundreds… I think we're pretty even now." Kakashi smiled hoping Iruka would return the gesture.

"Shishi…"

"Yes Ruka?"

"You still don't understand. You've been so busy apologizing and proposing to me you haven't taken the time to even listen. You haven't even asked why this is important to me. There's no way you can understand a thing. You say you want to, but you aren't even acting on it." Iruka spoke more honestly than he had in a long time.

"Well how am I supposed to know you want to talk? You didn't say anything." Kakashi was the perfect picture of a man: clueless

"Maybe if you would have stopped for a second and … okay look I don't want to fight with you. I never do. I never have. I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either. Where is all this going?"

Iruka sighed heavily "Look I've been in love only once."

"With who?" Jealousy rose in Kakashi quicker than arousal

"With you baka."

"Oh"

"Well the times before you the times I've been with someone it's never worked out. Always for the same reason too."

"So, I'm not the first one to lie to you?"

"No. I just I don't care about those past times. They lied to cover their tracks they lied to me to cover their wrongs. It hurt me. I didn't love them but it hurt me so much. I can't do this in this relationship because I love you because I'm in love with you and it would hurt so much more than it has before. I don't want to start like this. Even if you are my other half you can't lie to me. I forgive you because it was good I mean we wouldn't have gotten together if it weren't for your lie, but still I can't help but feel that you might do it again."

"I won't Iruka I promise I'll be good." Kakashi pouted in the cutest way pulling down his mask to make sure it had its full effect "Seriously I wouldn't. Why would I want to lose you? You are the best thing to happen to me since well you are just the best thing. I want to be with you forever. I guess know that I know how much this means to you does it also mean that I'm forgiven?"

"Fine." Iruka had put up enough of a struggle.

"Come here Ruka." He held him close and whispered in his ear "I only intended to propose that once."

"Oh." Iruka was a bit disappointed

"But what the hell." Kakashi got down on one knee and pulled out of his dirty jacket a small box.

"Ruka, will you marry me?"

"Baka." Iruka smiled "Of course I will."

* * *

**Yayayayayayayayayaya I hope you all enjoyed this please review cause I need those to live and survive not only as a person but as a writer... bye!**


End file.
